


we immortalize this love in the stars

by remnants_of_a_lost_dream



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fuck you canon, Light Angst, Mild Kink, Porn with Feelings, Porn with minimal Plot, i think i made most of them up, i'm sorry i like to overuse and overshare in tags, jesus what are these tags even, siinnnnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remnants_of_a_lost_dream/pseuds/remnants_of_a_lost_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting over someone doesn't necessarily have to mean falling out of love with them. Steve Rogers and Maria Hill know this very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we immortalize this love in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> dang, it is hard to sit down and write a complete fic, lol. also i completely made up the title, so if it is from a song, I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO PLAGIARIZE IT. Also, i don't own any of these characters, please don't arrest me. unbetaed, all errors are my middle-of-the-night brain fucking up :) (i literally wrote this in one sitting at night)

A soft shiver from Maria breaks the stillness of the night. Steve says nothing, just tugs her in closer to the heat of his body as she simultaneously stretches up and rests her head on his chest. His gentle fingers draw aimless patterns, sweet nothings, on her back.

She hears a quiet exhale before he speaks. 

“When I was younger, Bucky used to take me onto the roof of the apartment to look at the stars at night,” he murmurs. “’Course it had to be during the summer, otherwise I would just get sick.” 

Maria hums quietly against his collarbone when he stops. 

“And―and he’d used to tell me to make a wish on the first star I saw that night, but I would look at him as he talked, and all I could see was how the moonlight made his hair turn silver and how his eyes would reflect all the lights and―I’m so sorry, Maria.” 

“I know,” she says. “It’s okay.” Before, she would have insecurities about playing second fiddle to the past, and he’d find her here sometimes when he woke to a cold bed, lying on her back by herself. (She knows how big his heart really is now.) 

His eyes flutter closed as she gently pets his hair. “And then he’d ask me if everything was alright, and I’d smile, and say that it was, even though all I wanted to do was―was to kiss him,” he whispers. 

“I know,” she says. “I know.” 

“And then one night, he did,” Steve admits to the grass beside her head. “And I pushed him away because I was scared.” 

“Do you ever regret it?” she asks him gently. 

“Always, and never.” Something wet touches her hair, and Steve tips her chin up for a kiss. 

“I love you.” 

“I know.” 

She kisses him back with all the gentleness and calmness of a spring breeze behind it. “You don’t have to be in love with someone to love them,” she murmurs against his lips. “And I may not know much about love, but you don’t have to validate your love for someone either.” Steve smiles against her lips. 

They kiss and kiss and kiss under the stars, until somewhere along the way, Maria’s leg is swung over Steve’s and his tongue is inside her mouth and his hand is under her waistband. She rolls her hips against his, reveling in the feeling of his groan vibrating against her body and his hips flexing for more. 

“Please,” he breathes. Maria straddles him, unzipping their jeans. Tonight is her turn to take care of him. 

“You’ve been so good,” she purrs to him, fingers teasing at his hard cock. “You’ve been good.” 

Slowly and methodically, she jerks him off with one hand while she strokes at her clit with her other hand. A shiver goes through him as she runs a finger through his slit. Precum bubbles up around her fingertip. 

“Steve,” she whispers. “Look up.” 

He tips his head up to look at the night sky. Bright, twinkling stars, wispy silver clouds, and the paleness of the moon reflect in the deep blue of his eyes. 

“Out here, we’re far enough from the city to have pollution,” she tells him as she presses her fingers inside of herself. “And you can see whole constellations. Make a wish, sweetheart.” 

“I wish―I wish―” His words fall away to a long, long groan as she slowly sinks onto his cock. He makes a wish inside his heart. 

Her wedding bands press against his fingers when she threads their hands together, smooth, warmed metal against warmer hands, so he leans up for a kiss. Meeting him halfway, she slides her tongue into his mouth with abandon while she rides him harder and faster, pushing them both closer to orgasm. Steve squeezes the soft cheek of her ass from where it peeks out of her pants in his other hand, then moves down to press his thumb against her clit. Fire builds in Maria’s stomach as he strokes her harder, and she doesn’t even care that she’s staining her jeans with her own slick. 

“Come,” he whispers to her. Her body clenches and squeezes tight around him first, before he follows her into orgasm. 

“Show me your favorite constellation,” Maria says to him later that night. 

Steve laces their fingers together and starts pointing out the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what y'all think!  
> ma tumblr yo: theinboxficer.tumblr.com


End file.
